


honey, hold my hand

by brightlight



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, soft smut, this is incredibly gay even for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlight/pseuds/brightlight
Summary: There’s the noise of a scuffle and then Mingyu is sliding into the room in sock-feet, looking rumpled and alert. Jisoo laughs quietly at him, and it gets louder as Mingyu practically runs over and hauls Jisoo into the air, arms wrapped around his middle.“You’reback,” Mingyu says in a happy little voice, lowering Jisoo down to the floor.“I’m back,” Jisoo repeats, standing on his tip-toes to wrap his arms around the back of Mingyu’s neck.++Jisoo's home from traveling, and Mingyu doesn't want to waste a second.





	honey, hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> man minshua has been poppin off this comeback. i just feel so alive.
> 
> (title from "i really like you" by carly rae jepsen)

When Jisoo gets home, most of the lights are off, and it’s entirely too cold. 

“Hello?” He calls, raising an eyebrow as he flips the light switch on. Except when he does, he’s met with the sight of an upturned living room, all their things in the wrong places and the couch a mess of blankets. 

“Hyung?” Mingyu answers back, quelling Jisoo’s short-lived concern that they might have gotten burgled, and Mingyu was abducted, or something.

“Yeah,” He calls back distractedly, letting go of the handle of his suitcase and moving to take his coat off. 

There’s the noise of a scuffle and then Mingyu is sliding into the room in sock-feet, looking rumpled and alert. Jisoo laughs quietly at him, and it gets louder as Mingyu practically runs over and hauls Jisoo into the air, arms wrapped around his middle. 

Jisoo leans into Mingyu’s neck and keeps laughing, endeared and happy to see him. He’s only been gone for a week but it feels like longer, and the long flight back home hadn’t helped things. 

“You’re _back_ ,” Mingyu says in a happy little voice, lowering Jisoo down to the floor. He says it like he was really worried Jisoo might never come back at all, the way he always does when Jisoo travels, and it’s cute. 

“I’m back,” Jisoo repeats, standing on his tip-toes to wrap his arms around the back of Mingyu’s neck. Mingyu’s hands go to Jisoo’s hips in an instant as he smiles down at him. God, Mingyu is handsome. It’s been like eight days since he saw him in person and _god_ , he’s so handsome. 

Jisoo does what any self-respecting person would do, and leans up and kisses Mingyu. Warm and familiar, they kiss in the living room, Jisoo’s coat still half-buttoned, Mingyu in his sock feet. 

“I missed you,” Mingyu says when they split apart. “How was home?”

“Mingyu, we talked every day. You know how home was,” Jisoo says with half a smile, backing up and taking his coat the rest of the way off.

“Okay, I know, just. I missed your voice, I wanna hear it some more,” Mingyu admits, still smiling at Jisoo. 

“That’s sweet and everything, but I have a question, Mingyu-yah,” Jisoo says. He puts his coat on the rack and gestures around the room. “Why does it look like we got robbed?”

“Oh,” Mingyu says, sounding embarrassed. “Well, I...got kind of restless when you were away.”

“So you tore apart the house?” Jisoo asks with a laugh. 

“I don’t know, I was going to reorganize things, but then I kind of lost motivation,” Mingyu says, shrugging. 

Jisoo laughs quietly again. “Anything else happen while I was gone?”

“I cut the sleeves off of some of my shirts,” Mingyu admits, sounding more guilty than he had for the living room.

“Again?” Jisoo groans. “Every time I leave, Mingyu.” 

“I lose my impulse control!” Mingyu says defensively, looking down at the ground. 

“You’re twenty-five years old, dummy,” Jisoo scolds him, but he steps forward and puts his hands on Mingyu’s waist anyway. “Leave your shirts intact.” 

“I’m trying my best,” Mingyu says with a put-upon sigh, half-grinning down at Jisoo again. “I’m just glad you’re _back_.” 

Jisoo laughs. “You’re cute, you know that?”

“You are too, even though you’ve been flying for like a million years. How do you _do_ that?” 

Jisoo shrugs. “I’m extremely talented.” 

Mingyu laughs, pulling away from Jisoo and pulling him by the hand toward their bedroom. “Yeah, yeah. Come on, hyung, come lay down with me.”

“You just want to make out in bed,” Jisoo accuses, but he doesn’t put up much of a fight as Mingyu pulls him along.

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Mingyu says, turning back to shoot Jisoo a smile. 

 

“Are you tired?” Mingyu asks him softly as he helps Jisoo undress slowly, not as a lead-up to anything but because he’s Mingyu, because he’s sweet. He handles Jisoo carefully, the same way he always has, and the jetlag must be messing with Jisoo’s emotions, because it’s a lot for him to deal with. He drags a hand through Jisoo’s hair, letting it rest there for a moment, and Jisoo closes his eyes at the feeling.

“Kind of,” Jisoo says in response. “I slept a lot on the plane, though.”

“You wanna take a shower?” Mingyu asks. His hands travel down to rest on Jisoo’s shoulders, thumbs stroking his bare collarbones. 

“Babe, we both know you’re too tall for that to work,” Jisoo replies with half a grin, remembering the last time they attempted (and failed, leaving damp and disappointed) to bathe together. Once they tried to take a bath instead, but Mingyu’s legs took up the entire tub.

“I meant just you,” Mingyu says with a laugh. He leans down and kisses Jisoo again, hands still resting gentle on his shoulders, and it’s sentimental in the same way as the smell of your favorite food or the sound of the house you grew up in. It’s comforting. It feels like home. 

“Later,” Jisoo breathes, pressing forward against Mingyu. He grabs the fabric of Mingyu’s hoodie in his hands, pushing it upward, making Mingyu laugh breathily into their kiss. 

“Missed you,” Jisoo mutters when he backs up. He pushes Mingyu’s sweatshirt up properly, and Mingyu raises his arms up obediently, letting Jisoo pull it off. 

“You too, hyung,” Mingyu says softly around a smile. He pulls Jisoo back by the waistband of his pants, until Mingyu is falling against the (messy, undone) bed and pulling Jisoo down with him. 

Jisoo finds his place easily, lying on top of Mingyu and caging his arms around him. One of his thighs goes between Mingyu’s, and they find a rhythm of kissing and moving against each other without much struggle. Mingyu’s just in boxers, and Jisoo can feel him getting hard, satisfying in how simple it is. 

“Hyung,” Mingyu pants out in a ragged breath when Jisoo’s hand winds down to his dick, fingers gripping loosely through the fabric, and Jisoo smirks. He pulls back, gets off the bed for a moment to take his own pants and socks off, and by the time he gets back Mingyu is naked, half-hard and looking desperate. 

Mingyu looks good, because he always looks good; his muscle is toned even though he barely works out (unfair, Jisoo thinks), his tan skin pretty against the pale of their sheets, his long legs extended. He’s beautiful, he’s always been beautiful, and it makes something hitch in Jisoo’s chest. 

“You look so good,” Jisoo says as he comes back to bed, draping himself back over Mingyu, who smiles up at him as he reaches up to wrap his arms around Jisoo’s back, pulling him back down into a kiss.

Jisoo loses track of how long they keep at it, kissing and grinding against each other slowly, working each other up but taking their time at it. It feels like forever, an endless stretch of Mingyu’s breathy gasps and his fingertips gripping into Jisoo’s skin, the bite of his blunt nails. 

Eventually Mingyu flips them over, taking Jisoo by surprise as his back hits the mattress. Jisoo laughs a little, lying back and waiting for Mingyu’s face above his, but instead, Mingyu leans down to kiss at Jisoo’s neck, his collarbones, his chest. 

Jisoo sighs contentedly, moving his hand to run through Mingyu’s hair. “Feels nice,” he murmurs, and Mingyu hums back at him, not stopping his descent down Jisoo’s chest, over his nipples, down his ribcage. Jisoo laughs, leg kicking out, when Mingyu gets to the ticklish spot on his side, but Mingyu just laughs back and keeps going, down and down until he’s at Jisoo’s hipbones, dragging teeth along them. Jisoo still has a hand in his hair and he tugs at it gently, enjoying the little moan Mingyu gives at the feeling. 

When Mingyu finally gets his mouth on Jisoo’s dick, Jisoo grips at Mingyu’s hair tighter, sighing happily at the feeling of him mouthing at Jisoo’s length. Mingyu’s good at this, finding a rhythm to take Jisoo apart with, his hands rubbing gently at the inside of Jisoo’s thighs while his mouth works. Jisoo just lets it feel good for a few minutes, lets Mingyu haul one of Jisoo’s thighs over his shoulder and grip his hips. 

Mingyu pulls almost all the way off to suck the head of Jisoo’s dick slowly, and Jisoo groans, hips trying to buck up. They’re stopped by Mingyu’s firm grip, and that’s hot too, remembering how much stronger Mingyu is than him. 

“Mingyu-yah,” Jisoo mutters, pulling at Mingyu’s hair to get his attention.

Mingyu takes the hint, pulls off and looks up at Jisoo. “Mm?” His lips are swollen and his tongue darts out to lick them, distracting. 

“I don’t wanna come like this,” Jisoo says, wiggling out of Mingyu’s grip. 

“Oh?” Mingyu asks. One of his hands is still stroking the inside of Jisoo’s thigh gently. _Distracting_. “How do you want to come, then?” 

“Wanna fuck you,” Jisoo says simply, enjoying the way Mingyu seems to lose his cool a little at the suggestion.

“Please do,” he says, smirk gone and replaced with a desperate tilt to his voice as he moves up the bed again to hover over Jisoo, kissing him lightly. 

“On your back,” Jisoo breathes between kisses, and he doesn’t have to tell Mingyu twice before he flips over quickly. Jisoo laughs quietly at Mingyu’s enthusiasm. 

“I really missed you,” Mingyu whines defensively, arranging a pillow under his head and hips. Jisoo just turns to smile at him again as he reaches for lube and a condom.

“Yeah?” Jisoo asks with a smirk, moving back over once he has what he needs. He runs a hand down Mingyu’s chest, nails running lightly over his skin, and Mingyu squirms as he nods in response, eyes fluttering closed. 

Jisoo moves to sit between Mingyu’s legs, spreading them in front of him and enjoying the way Mingyu goes pliant. He looks so good like this, hair off his face, spread out underneath Jisoo like he’d do anything Jisoo asked. There’s still a little thrill of power there, even after all this time; it’s a little intoxicating, having someone willing to do almost anything for you, having someone so gently but insistently focused on you. 

Jisoo missed the sex, sure, but he mostly just missed Mingyu, all the different ways he’s so good. He’s a little overwhelmed again as he looks down at his boyfriend, biting his lip and thinking soft things. About how kind he is, about how he makes Jisoo’s whole _life_ better. It’s not that they’re so unusual, as thoughts go, but it’s out of place for right now. 

“You’re looking at me funny,” Mingyu says when his eyes go open at Jisoo’s stillness. 

Jisoo shakes his head. “I just love you.” 

“Oh,” Mingyu mutters, laughing softly. “I love you too.” 

They smile at each other for a moment, and then Mingyu squirms underneath Jisoo again, and Jisoo remembers what he was doing. He moves a hand to Mingyu’s thigh, squeezing it lightly before he leans down and kisses him. 

“I really mean it,” Jisoo says between kisses, words cut off by Mingyu’s lips.

Mingyu laughs again. “I know, hyung.” He reaches up and cups Jisoo’s jaw, tilts his head up to kiss the tip of Jisoo’s nose. It makes Jisoo want to blush at the tenderness of it, if he hadn’t lost his ability to be embarrassed with Mingyu years ago. 

“You’re being really sweet and everything, but I did really want you to fuck me,” Mingyu says, smiling up at Jisoo.

“Can’t I do both?” Jisoo complains, but he grinds down on Mingyu, making him gasp a little. 

“Yes,” Mingyu answers, voice breathy again. “Do both.” 

Jisoo laughs a little, hand reaching down to stroke Mingyu a few times for good measure. He’s not as hard as he was a few minutes ago, but Jisoo can fix that. He doesn’t waste much time, hand trailing down to rub at Mingyu’s perineum, making his back arch a little. Jisoo grins at how easy it is to get Mingyu to react, every time, as he reaches for the bottle of lube and slicks up his fingers.

Except, when he positions himself at the right angle, lying between Mingyu’s legs, he pauses. “Oh. You’ve already done this today.”

Mingyu is quiet for a moment, like he’s embarrassed. “I’ve had a lot of free time this week.” 

Jisoo huffs out a laugh, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Mingyu’s leg. “You don’t have to get defensive. You’re allowed to masturbate, Mingyu-yah.” 

“Yeah, I was very aware of that.” 

“Congratulations on exercising your rights,” Jisoo says with another laugh as he brings his fingers to enter Mingyu, only one for a few strokes until he’s sure that adding another will be fine. 

“I wish I was here, though,” Jisoo says absentmindedly, stroking slow and steady as he watches Mingyu start to get worked up. “I like watching you finger yourself.”

“Oh,” Mingyu stutters. “Really?”

Jisoo hums in agreement, leaning up to press open-mouthed kisses to the side of Mingyu’s dick while his fingers move, finding his prostate and rubbing against it.

“ _Jisoo_ ,” Mingyu says with a sharp inhale. “Hyung,” he follows with a moment later, like he forgot. Jisoo smiles again. 

They keep going like that, all slow buildup and Mingyu’s broken-off moans, fingers reaching down to grab Jisoo’s shoulders, until Mingyu starts whining like he does when he’s about to come. Jisoo pulls out of Mingyu slowly, leaning forward to bite at his leg. 

“Hey,” he says, “Wait for me.”

Mingyu groans, disappointed. “Hyung,” he whines. 

“Don’t hyung me,” Jisoo says, scooting back up the bed and leaning overtop Mingyu to kiss him softly. 

“Come on,” Mingyu whines, grabbing Jisoo by the hips and pulling him in, reaching down to grab his ass, which makes Jisoo laugh again. 

“Calm down, Mingyu-yah,” Jisoo chides in a sing-song voice, leaning down to kiss Mingyu’s neck.

“I want you, come on,” Mingyu says, sounding desperate. 

“I know, babe,” Jisoo murmurs close to Mingyu’s ear. “Wait a minute.”

Mingyu goes quieter at that, hands going back up to grip at Jisoo’s back. Jisoo gives him another minute to calm back down, kissing softly down his neck and across his collarbones, before he sits up. 

“You good?” Jisoo asks as he reaches for the condom on the other side of the bed. 

“Stupid question,” Mingyu says with a laugh. Jisoo rolls his eyes but smiles at him. 

Sometimes Jisoo finds it funny, how they’re so used to the rhythm of this. How the routine of putting the condom on and finding a good place to position himself and lining himself up with Mingyu all come second nature, in the blink of an eye. Jisoo already knows neither of them will last too long on his first thrust, when Mingyu is already groaning low and Jisoo is overwhelmed by the heat around him. 

“Fuck,” Jisoo mutters under his breath, taking a second before thrusting again. “You’re so...fuck.” 

“Romantic,” Mingyu manages, as out of it as he is, and Jisoo does something like a laugh. 

“Kim Mingyu,” Jisoo starts. “My wonderful, beautiful boyfriend. You’re going to kill me.”

“Only a little better,” Mingyu says with a smile, eyes closed, and Jisoo takes that as his cue to thrust in again, harder, making Mingyu cry out. They get quieter as Jisoo finds his pace, Jisoo not having it in him to multitask and Mingyu sounding increasingly less capable of it. It’s slow but it’s too much, all of it is too much; Mingyu’s nails are scratching at his back, the noises falling out of his mouth making Jisoo weak, and the tight heat of him is _too much_. He picks up his speed, losing track of time and getting lost in the sound of them together, their heavy breathing. Jisoo is determined for Mingyu to come first after all his whining, and he moves his hand down to stroke at Mingyu’s dick while he thrusts, earning him a surprised moan from Mingyu.

It doesn’t take long after that, for Mingyu to fall apart underneath Jisoo. A few more deep thrusts, a few strokes of his hand, and that’s that; Mingyu is clenching around him, cum falling on Jisoo’s hand, and Mingyu moaning sharply as his back arches, fingers digging into Jisoo’s skin. 

Jisoo leans down to kiss his neck, his shoulders, whatever he can reach, while Mingyu whimpers through the last of it, brow furrowed. He’s inside of Mingyu, lying still, and Mingyu eventually mutters, “Pull out, hyung.” 

So Jisoo does, easing out slowly and wincing at how hard he is, how close he is as he takes the condom off. “C’mere,” Mingyu says before he reaches down for Jisoo’s dick. He strokes quick and rough when he gets there, and Jisoo is thankful for it, for the way Mingyu jerks him off quick and dirty. It doesn’t take much for him to come, Mingyu working him through it and bringing his other hand up to run through Jisoo’s hair when he rests his forehead on Mingyu’s shoulder. 

Jisoo collapses down onto Mingyu, letting out a low moan and a deep sigh of relief at the sated feeling in his bones. “God, that was good,” Jisoo says quietly. 

Mingyu hums his agreement, wrapping his arms around Jisoo’s back to hold him close. 

“Don’t leave again anytime soon, hyung,” Mingyu says, nuzzling his face into Jisoo’s neck. Jisoo just smiles, leans in to kiss whatever part of Mingyu is nearest (which happens to be the side of his head.) 

They lie there for a few minutes, just breathing quietly next to each other, before Mingyu gets up to clean them off, as he’s wont to do. Jisoo’s so used to him with a warm wet cloth in his hand he barely blinks when Mingyu cleans him up. 

“We should take showers,” Mingyu says, like he always does.

“I’m tired, Mingyu-yah,” Jisoo says, like he always does. 

“You’re gross.”

“Just come lie with me.”

A routine. 

Mingyu turns the lights off, just leaving their dimmest lamp on, and gets back into bed with Jisoo, complaints put aside. Jisoo smiles, eyes still closed, when Mingyu wraps himself around Jisoo tightly. He’s so cute like this, so clingy right after sex, and Jisoo never gets bored of it.

“We need to put the apartment back together tomorrow,” Jisoo says absentmindedly. “It’s a mess in here too.”

“Sorry, hyung,” Mingyu mutters, not sounding very sorry. “I get antsy when you’re away.” 

“Cute,” Jisoo says, because he doesn’t have much of a filter at the moment. 

They lie there quietly, Jisoo running his fingers through Mingyu’s hair, a comforting warmth falling over them. Jisoo’s almost asleep when he hears Mingyu say, in a quiet voice (is that nervousness he hears?), “Hyung.” 

“Hm?” Jisoo murmurs, only half-paying attention.

“When you were gone, I decided I was gonna reorganize the dressers,” Mingyu says.

“Okay…?” Jisoo replies, blinking his eyes open to look at Mingyu in confusion. Mingyu _does_ look nervous, eyes too big as he bites his lip. Jisoo furrows his eyebrows.

“I, um. I wasn’t trying to snoop or anything. I mean I honestly just, I just wanted to fold all your mismatched socks,” Mingyu goes on. Jisoo stays looking at him, waiting for the shoe to drop, for his anxiousness to make sense. 

Mingyu apparently is looking for Jisoo to be realizing something, from the expectant look on his face, but then he seemingly gives up on that and goes on. “I found a ring box.”

Jisoo’s mouth opens in surprise, in recognition. Shit. 

“Oh,” he says quietly. “I…” He trails off, not sure what else to say. He closes his eyes and smiles to himself. “Well, this isn’t how I pictured this.”

“I didn’t want to not tell you, because that felt wrong, like I didn’t want to have to lie later, and —” Mingyu rattles off nervously, but Jisoo interrupts him with a laugh.

“Stop. It’s fine. I’m glad you told me,” he says, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Mingyu’s. “I was planning on something a little nicer, maybe a fancy dinner instead of us being naked in bed, but.” Jisoo backs up a little bit, takes a deep breath, nervousness hitting him suddenly. “I would like to marry you, if you hadn’t figured that out yet.”

Jisoo looks at Mingyu properly, and finds him beaming his same endearing smile as ever. It’s infectious, and Jisoo can’t help but smile back. “I would like that too,” Mingyu says back quietly, like if he speaks any louder it’ll break the spell. “I would really, really like to marry you.” 

They’ve spent over five years smiling at each other in bed, in various states of dress, in various situations, but this is something else entirely. This is the totally anticlimactic, completely simple shift of their lives into something bigger. Their apartment is a mess and Jisoo’s jetlagged and Mingyu’s hair is standing straight up in the back and Jisoo thinks that actually, this way was perfect. 

“Kiss me, at least,” Mingyu says, and Jisoo laughs again, surprised when he feels tears prick the corners of his eyes. 

“Anytime,” Jisoo says, leaning forward and doing just that.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! i can be found on [twitter](https://twitter.com/idlemoonlight) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/idlemoonlight).


End file.
